Embodiments relate to a memory card having an alignment structure to reduce a chance that the memory card is inserted into a memory card socket in a reverse direction.
Memory cards are generally configured such that a flash memory is included inside a small-size package in a rectangular panel shape where multiple external connection terminals are arranged in parallel outside the small-size package. The memory card is mounted on an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, a laptop computer, or the like, through a memory card socket. If the memory card is inserted into the memory card socket in a correct direction, the memory card is inserted into a mounting position and may operate. However, if the memory card is inserted into the memory card socket in a reverse direction, the memory card may not operate. In this case, the non-operation of the memory card may cause a failure in the electronic device.